Liquify the Soul
by elvish.wanderer
Summary: The rayearth gang more grown up, a reunion, the differences between them, and the similarities. All because of a single cafe theese crazy kids life are the way they were in cephiro a big triangle of joy...or not r/r
1. Default Chapter

Liquefy The Soul  
  
The characters of the anime rayearth do not belong to me, please do not sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A skinny girl with very long poofy pink hair is quickly and eagerly walking down the streets of NYC. Only being in a black tank top with a see through long sleeve shirt with flame imprinted onto it and tight pleather pants she wanted to not be on the streets for very long)  
  
Nova- Why the hell am I walking? This city is best known for its public transportation and I am walking, I'm a big idiot, I should have taken the subway.  
  
(She finally makes it up to a rather small café and tries to push her way through the door but it is locked, she starts hitting and kicking the door of the place)  
  
Nova- Hikaru, Hikaru let me in, come-on the streets suck, please…you love me  
  
(The door opens to a girl a little bit shorter than nova but has the same facial features, she has long grown out of her long reddish-pink braid and now wears her hair in two long pigtail braids, it's not much of an advance but she likes it. She is wearing the same outfit as nova but only with a name-tag pink to her tank top reading "hello my name is Hikaru the word "manager" was printed underneath that.)  
  
Hikaru- nova, I am really having second thoughts about this rave thing. I am really just, a coffee house owner, I enjoy making cappuccino's not hosting some big neon industrial party. Are you ABSOLUTELY sure you made it clear on the flyers this is a one night thing…a promotion of the coffee house?  
  
Nova- Yes, yes and triple yes, I wrote in big green trippy letters on the bottom "part owner is tight-ass this is only a promotion, I repeat only one night thing" (she giggles a little) look everything will be fine and I am sure more people come to drink coffee than for the rave so calm yourself down you are going to have an asthma attack.  
  
  
  
Hikaru- Where is everyone! I am freaking out, why are we the only two here!  
  
Nova- damn I haven't seen you this up tight since the whole cephiro thing.  
  
Hikaru- Well, this is my entire future we're talking about… (She slips into a day dream)  
  
I wonder what ever happened to the people from cephiro, miss them all so much.  
  
Nova- Ever since cephiro was destroyed, ms pillar, they all moved to this world, each and everyone was sent the flyer, they may or may not show up.  
  
Hikaru- you didn't tell me you sent them the flyers  
  
(She hands nova a name tag that also said "manager" on it being they both half own the café)  
  
Nova-(pins the name tag to her shirt) because you would get all goo goo eyed and than spaz out.  
  
(A sudden knock on the locked door occurs, Hikaru opened the door to see the 3 girls she smiled a large smile jumped up and down, gave them a huge hug and than pulled them inside)  
  
Hikaru- It's been so long since I have seen all of you.  
  
Nova- Yes thank you all for coming  
  
Girl1- we really needed the money and when nova called and asked if we would help out we couldn't say no.  
  
(The girls all wore the same outfit, but added some of there own style in. They all have grown up. They all wore a short pink sparkly skirt, a black button down shirt with a white shirt over it reading on the front "Celestial Sphere" the name of the coffee house with "escape your anxiety" under it and "liquefy the soul" printed on the back all in pink print.  
  
Hikaru inspected all of the girls. The first name tag reading "Caldina" she was more on the darker skin toned with a light pink poof for hair put in a pony tail on top of her head, And is wearing stiletto heals)  
  
Caldina: This dress isn't me. (She smiles and pulls the skirt even higher up her thighs)  
  
(They all laugh)  
  
Hikaru- we can always count on you for a good laugh cal.  
  
Caldina- You should see what I'm wearing underneath.  
  
(Hikaru's face drops, as nova grins)  
  
Nova- let me guess  
  
Caldina- if you guess anything, you're wrong.  
  
(The second girl name tag reading: Alcione. She has long black locks with brown tinted into it at certain lighting. She seems rather shy if you don't know her, but she is more of a controlling type. She has "I heart Zagato" written on her left hand in milky pen, Is wearing plain adidas running shoes, with sheer leggings)  
  
Hikaru- So you did have your dream come true?  
  
Alcione-(in a shy voice) huh, what do you mean?  
  
Hikaru- you're with Zagato?  
  
Alcione- SHUT UP! That bitch Emeraude (she starts mumbling to her self)  
  
(Hikaru backs off)  
  
(The last Girl seems alike the way she used to be beside the dyed purple streaks in her long blue hair most everything is the same about her even her attitude. Her name tag reads: "I'm on drugs Give me a hug". She is wearing black fishnet stockings and Doc Marten boots with safety pins through it. She also is wearing black nail polish a lot of eyeliner and purple eye shadow.)  
  
Hikaru- UMI! Your not really on drugs are you?  
  
Umi- No I'm a straight edge. I am even a vegetarian. And this outfit really isn't me.  
  
Caldina- Why don't you pull it up a bit hun, it always works for me  
  
(Umi grunts)  
  
Nova-I can switch with you Umi I don't mind.  
  
Hikaru- No nova you wear that you are a half owner and you stay. Umi we have to get you a new name tag.  
  
Umi- But I like this one  
  
Hikaru- I am sure our customers…won't.  
  
(She takes out a marker and a new name tag writes Umi on it and hands it to her. Umi takes her first one off pins it to her back pack and places the new one on her shirt)  
  
Nova- Okay lets kinda go over this. Caldina ,Alcione and Hikaru you take the Coffee House. Umi I and the DJ will do the rave part.  
  
Caldina- Speaking of the DJ who and where is he?  
  
Alcione- Or she, please be politically correct, a girl can do just as good as a guy.  
  
Umi- Speaking of the DJ I hope the music doesn't suck.  
  
Nova- You will see when HE gets here. I don't know where he is. And the music will most certainly not suck.  
  
(Alcione grunts and rolls her eyes)  
  
Hikaru- The music wont suck if you like Industrial.  
  
Umi- Not all rave is Industrial  
  
Alcione- YOU DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING UMI  
  
Umi- I know that!  
  
(Umi sticks her tongue out at Alcione and the rest of the people gasp at what they see beside her roommate Alcione)  
  
Nova- Holy crap girl, when did you stick metal objects through your tongue!?  
  
Hikaru- Did it hurt?  
  
Caldina- Is it fun to kiss guys?  
  
Umi- I also have my mid lip pierced but I took it out to work.  
  
Caldina- Answer my question  
  
Umi- Calli I dont kiss many guys I couldn't tell ya. No it didn't hurt, and I like metal.  
  
(From the corner of her eye nova see's a bunch of music equipment being pushed in and not seeing the person pushing it. She smiles and goes over to help the dj. Than after the music is settled they see the dj , he is kind of cute with short spikey white hair)  
  
DJ- you're roof top man is here!  
  
(they recognize the feminine voice quite clearly, it also makes him not cute anymore)  
  
Hikaru- EAGLE-VISION!  
  
Umi- damn…hello, your gunna play some NIN right?  
  
(Hikaru Hugs him and they share the information about what si going to be happening tonight.)  
  
(as the flyer sais it opens at 6:00pm. The Clock strikes 6:00 and many people fly in holding bright yellow flyers. A lot to just calm down and escape reality and drink coffee others to have a rockin experience, fill'd with music and glow sticks)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	2. The other heroins

Chapter 2-The other group of heroins!  
  
Again, these are mot my characters, yada yada yada, I don't make any money off of them so I don't see why this would anger the mighty tikki god...but please enjoy my story  
  
  
  
(A younger couple, one green haired and eyes and the girl big green eyes magnified bye her glasses, medium lengthed curly blond hair with a little of the renn style braid goin on, half down and two braid from each end tied together in the back, she has a very sweet vibe set to her and the male he ahs a little bit of an attitude which disappears in presence of his love. The lady in a long brown skirt and sweater and the male specimen goes with the long denim shorts and t-shirt)  
  
Ferio- What are we doing this...  
  
Fuu- Well (in a very sweet voice) we got this flyer, and it looked well put together, and we honestly had nothing better to do.  
  
Ferio- (looks at the smiling face of fuu and becomes more happy about doing this because he is with her, even though he tries to make it not appear that way) Yup, this is  
14th street, but come on love, this is it. But we aren't even rave type of people beside mabey Ascot.  
  
Fuu-we just get coffee, I hear they have a good latte, But it's always good to be open-minded sir ferio...speaking of Ascot, where did he disappear off too.  
  
(A boy walking with his head down, but his tan-ish brown hair with blue streaks are long enough the cover his emerald colored eyes. He is rather tall and sports baggy kikwear jeans about 56 inches around the bottom a shirt reading " I dig the voices" and about 100 or so colorful plastic braclets on his wrists.)  
  
Ferio- Come on, summoner boy. Speed it up...  
(he sees fuu slows down to wait for him so he does the same)  
  
Ascot- Ya know guys, you really didn't have to drag me on your date, I am perfectly fine on my own.  
  
Ferio- Yeah , that's cool  
  
Fuu- (elbows ferio in the stomach lightly) Don't be silly sir Ascot, we love having you around. This is your spring break as well...  
  
Ascot- yeah but it really doesn't matter ill walk around and get some pen pals or something for when we get back to Tokyo.  
  
Ferio- Listen to her, she said it is cool, now shut up...biyotch  
  
Ascot-(mumbles) fuck you, piece of crap cant believe you got such a nice girl and youre such a dork. 


	3. The reuinoin-reunion

Chapter 3- A reunion  
  
LET JESUS BLESS MY SOUL I AM NOT STEALING THEESE CHARACTERS!  
  
  
  
The time reads 10:00 pm. Only 4 more hours to go…  
  
(Fuu and Ferio make is out of the place wear the rave is, and spot an empty table…it also looks quasi clean which was a big plus. They walk over and sit down, they seem exhausted)  
  
  
  
Ferio- I can't believe that guy had the nerve to hit on you!  
  
Fuu- (she blushes)Please don't make a big deal out of it…Well at least Ascot is somewhere being himself and having a good time.  
  
(Moments later Ascot walked through the door, spots ferio and fuu and starts walking toward them)  
  
Fuu- Please be nice to him, he at least deserves caring friends…  
  
Ferio- I will try…but I guarantee nothing!  
  
(Fuu nods trying to think, that's how room mates must be, fighting and being friendly it's a thing he must do on his own if he does decide to be nicer)  
  
(Ascot sits down next to Fuu)  
  
Fuu- hello sir ascot, did you have a good time  
  
Ascot- sure if you like drugged out people with flashing lights…do you have any aspirin? The glow sticks have gone to my head.  
  
Fuu- No, but I am sure the waiter or waitress will give you some, if you ask.  
  
Ferio- (explodes) ASCOT, get some fucking prozac or something, you mope around all the time now, you are rarely ever happy. Why can you just stop being a depressed little pansy for at least 5 minutes!  
  
Fuu- I knew this would happen  
  
Ascot- (he is too angry with Ferio to even notice what Fuu had said) That's so easy for you to say. You have everything a sweet girl who cares about you. Hell you even have the looks. The Moves…All I will ever have is myself. So you can only tell me to stop being "depressed" when you loose what you've got!  
  
(fuu puts her head down on the table)  
  
Ferio- So Change that, you could have so many chicks falling all over you if you just changed…Like got some New tshirts dyed you hair back, or something  
  
Ascot-(Turns bright red) Do you remember me when I was 10, 11, mabey even 16? OG COURSE NOT! I WAS NEVER 16. I CHANGED MYSELF FOR A GIRL, AND SHE DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT! I NEVER GOT HER I LSOT MY LIFE FOR HER! I WILL NEVER EVER AGIN CHANGE MYSELF FOR ANY ONE!  
  
(an awkward silence consumes the table, but after a few minutes of it… small chatter starts up again as they start looking at the menu's)  
  
  
  
BACK TO THE FIRST GROUP OF PEOPLE  
  
  
  
( Hikaru, Caldina and Umi are talking at the bar- section of the coffee house)  
  
Hikaru- The rave is being taken care of perfectly. All the tables are served except one…we should strat checking to see if people are Okay in about 15 minutes. I am gunna get the orders from that one table…be back in a few!  
  
Umi- Is she on some kind of ritilin, she never sits down!  
  
Caldina- Most prolly, shooga (sugar) im goin to rave, ill see ya around lovey!  
  
(Umi watched Hikaru make her way past the tables when hikaru felt someone touch her butt, she tuned around quickly, to yell at the person, Noticing it was an old…boyfriend she is freaked out and very exited)  
  
Hikaru- LANTIS!~( she jumps up and down excitedly than sits down that both talk and are planning to for a long time) Hey ugh umi could you get that table?  
  
Umi- (sighs) sure, I havnt seen you get that far with eachother…you crudes (they all laughs from the memories)  
  
(As she walks bye to get to the table she feels someone grab her butt, she thinks, this is probably that ex boyfriend shit head of mine, Clef trying to be all cool and get me back, no way not after he cheated on me. She turns around and smacks the guy leaving a big red hand print on his face. But to her surprise it aint clef is some guy)  
  
Umi- I am sorry I slapped you but you shouldn't have…(he cut her off)  
  
Mike- Hey baby it all good…Youv'e got one hot ass, how you like the sound of coming to my place when your done and making the walls shake!  
  
Umi- Ho do you like the sound of cas-tra-ted  
  
(she walks away to the table and buries her head in the pad smiling up at them once with her eyes closed than looking back)  
  
Umi- Hi are you ready to order, may I help you?  
  
(The people never looked up)  
  
Fuu- Yes I would like a caramel flavored single latte, Thank you so much for your trouble?  
  
Umi- Not a problem, it is my job (she laughs a bit than get ready to write the next order)  
  
Ferio- Hmm Can have some Pie! MmMmM hot apple pie, yum!  
  
Umi- uh huh and you?  
  
Ascot- (looks up to tell her his order) uh uh ugh ugh!  
  
(ferio and fuu look up as well now thanks to ascots noises)  
  
Fuu- MISS UMI!  
  
Umi- (looks up now to see them) Fuu, Ferio, holy god its so great to see all of you ( a big smiles crosses her face)  
  
Fuu- Yes same here, (she smiles as well) So how have you been? You havnt dropped out of school to do this have you?  
  
Umi- I go to nothing PHU.  
  
Fuu- (gets an angered look on her face) You did  
  
Umi- No that stand for Nothing Post Human University!  
  
Fuu- Is This good?  
  
Umi- Top art school, owned bye reverend marilyn manson!  
  
Fuu- Oh that's very Good!  
  
Ascot- Ugh…Hi  
  
Umi- Ascot is that you?  
  
Ascot- uh huh  
  
Umi- well you didn't order (she smiles) what would you like?  
  
Ascot- how about a cold nilla freezie?  
  
Umi- Ok I am gunna go put these orders in ill send caldina over here, and ill see you when your food is ready  
  
(Umi walks away thing "wow ascot got really hott")  
  
Ferio- Holy shit dude, I cant believe we just saw umi!  
  
Ascot- (smiles and sighs) Yea  
  
Ferio-(looks at fuu) oh no! 


	4. Got to get you into my life

Hello, I am truly sorry for the complete delay on this story, to tell you the truth, I forgot my password and that this story existed, but I found it so now all is well and good. So please read my story and REVIEW. On that note, I hope you enjoy. I will be around a lot more now, so ready yourselves.  
The DISCLAIMER that we all despise yet it has become and intriquit part of your existence and grow to miss: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM MKRE, true I have altered them a bit but when it all comes down to it, CLAMP has us on a leash.  
  
Chapter 4- I've Got to get you into my life (thanx noted to the beatles)  
  
Fuu- (glances over at ferio, who glances back with a sly grin tucked across his scarred face)  
  
Ferio- Ooh, Ascot.all the sudden you have a look on your face as if you've touched Buddha.  
  
Ascot- (Sighing Dreamily) Oi, and Buddha did I touch.  
  
Ferio- ( Raises his voice a bit at his friend in hopes to snap him back to reality) SNAP OUT OF IT SOLDIER! Ya know, you just completely whigged on us just a few minutes ago about Oh how you sacrificed youre childhood, Oh the girl you fell hopelessy in love with chose old, wrinkley unicorn boy, bitch bitch bitch, and now ONE glance of this SAME girl who has caused you so much pain and years filled with moping and constant male PMS you've automatically been transformed to Mr. mother fucking sunshine!  
  
Ascost- (blushes slightly at realization of his actions).ugh.fuck you, man  
  
Fuu- Well, I am glad that sir ascot has found happiness (Ferio glances at fuu to see she has turned her head giving him a "HMPH" obviously meaning she was upset with him, immediately sensing this his cocky attitude slowly diminishes) YOU just havn't any human compassion.  
  
Ferio- Auw, come on babe, I have plenty of compassion. You should know that, don't gimme this.  
  
Fuu- HMPH, you know what I want to hear.  
  
Ferio- Aren't you against, lying. Fuu- Oh I am, I'm against lieng with incompassionate, egotistical males guess who will sleeping on the couch tonight!  
  
Ferio- Damnit! Er.fine  
  
Fuu- I'm waiting.  
  
Ferio- (clenches his eyes shut and whispers) sorry.  
  
Fuu- what lover, I didn't hear you because it is threat to your masculinity and you were mumbling like a child with a pacifier.  
  
Ferio- ALRIGHT, I am sorry love for angering you.  
  
Fuu- and.  
  
Ferio- ugh.I love you?  
  
Fuu- very reassuring, but I was talking about an apology to youre "best friend" of whom you completely dismissed his feelings, you forgot the purpose to this exercise already?  
  
Ferio- auw, he understands.  
  
Fuu- and yet you still will sleep on the couch, even with that declaration of your questionable love before.  
  
Ferio- shit, Ascot I am sorry for being a prick. eh happy?  
  
Fuu- (grins)ok you are off the hook.this time.  
  
Ascot- (burst into loud fits of laughter) She.(gag) really, hehehee showed you who is. HA boss HAHAHA  
  
Ferio- boy, you will pay for this.  
  
( As they groups laughter simmers down a familiar form makes its way toward to table balancing the threes orders on a trey, they look at her in auw as she places the orders down and sits next to ferio being it is the un occupied seat and looks to her old companions with a gracious smile)  
  
Caldina- well hello, dearies I wouldn't have expected to see any of you kids soon, especially eloping (she eyes fuu and ferio they blush slightly and change the subject)  
  
Fuu- So Ms. Caldina how has your life been?  
  
Caldina- it always have been a dream love.  
  
Ferio- so who else is here  
  
Caldina- well actually shuga, I believe it is the four of us, Hikaru, Nova, Alcione eagle-vision and I was just informed lantis is here.  
  
Ferio- well damn, that is just about everyone from cephiro, we can play dress up, and ascot can be makona.  
  
Ascot- yeah, real funny  
  
Caldina- (looks toward ascot with a motherly look in her eyes) so how have you been, sonny. Ive missed you being around, like my own young offspring has gone off to college and left his dear old mum.  
  
Ascot- Eh, ive been managing.  
  
Caldina- well all of this work, is driving me into a i-need-nicotine frenzy, ascot lets catch up.  
  
Ascot- cancer sticks arnt my style, sorry granny.  
  
(Just as ascot can lift his nose up thinking he has won, caldina grabs him bye the ear scolding-mommy-of-the-60's style and drags him out to the front side walk, he manages to grab his vanilla freezie before he is pulled away)  
  
Fuu- well this is interesting. (she turns to see her beloved boyfriend stuffing his face with pie and turns around sweat drop apparent to slowly sip her latte) I will never understand the male human species(sigh)  
  
Ferio- (spitting chunks of pie as he speaks) bhj bhgf strbgh jhiiiiggggggggggggfty  
  
Fuu- translation?  
  
Ferio- (chocking down pie)You don't need to understand guys, you have me  
At the sidewalk on the side of the café  
  
( taking long drags on the ciggerette caldina looks at ascot who seems to be in a daze)  
  
Caldina- whuctha thinking about shuga-cakes?  
  
Ascot- me.oh..no one, er.nothing (Ascot sits on the cement)  
  
Caldina- ok this is the only time I will do this but we can play a little game called dish out the dirt, go for it ask away.  
  
Ascot- (quizzatically glares at caldina) are you sure this is right?  
  
Caldina- Eh, since when have I given a rats ass about the clarity of.anything  
  
Ascot- well I s'pose that is true, and since you raised me...  
  
Caldina- ya, know I am waiting.  
  
Ascot- tell me all you know of Umi Ryuuzaki.  
  
Caldina- Ah, is that what this is about.  
  
Ascot- , NAH, nevermind, she would never associate with the likes of me. It is better I don't know. Or itll end up like back in cephiro. (he looks down toward the cement sorrow spread across his expression)  
  
Caldina- (thwaps ascot upside the head).  
  
Ascot- (growls) what was that for (rubbing the back of his head)  
  
Caldina- NEVER say Never, and you my dear boy said it twice (she hits him again sending the back of his rusty brownish-blond hair to fly upward and fall back down onto the back of his head) And as for Umi. well you must specify what you want to know, there is much about a person life that can't really be explained in general over a ciggerette break (she takes a drag exhaling and watching the smoke curl and rise)  
  
Ascot- forget it, I am a "freak", a beauty such as herself wouldn't choose me over her other choices.  
  
Caldina- well I guess it all comes down to this (she hands him umi's wallet) I took this out of her bag, look through it and than gather your courage, she is in deed single and.well im sure I don't hafta say the rest. (she put her ciggerette butt on the floor steps over it and moved her foot to put it out, as she rises and walks inside ignoring the screams of the risen ascot)  
  
Ascot- Hey.Oi if she catches me with this.hey.AHG. (out of instinct he pushes the wallet up to his nose and inhales the scent of blue berries and sunset) Ugh.ive got to get you into my life.  
  
The End- till next time. 


End file.
